plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grave (PvZ)
:For other uses, see Grave. A Grave will release ambush zombies during the final wave on every level where they are present. They randomly populate two-thirds of the front lawn at night, and nothing can be planted on the spaces they occupy. A Grave Buster will remove a grave and produce a silver coin ($10) or occasionally something more valuable, such as a gold coin ($50), chocolate, a diamond ($1000), or a plant for the player's Zen Garden. They are also planted by the player who is playing as the zombies to generate brains in Versus Mode (see Zombie Gravestone). Graves number in all night levels *Level 2-1: four *Level 2-2: four *Level 2-3: four *Level 2-4: seven *Level 2-5*: nine *Level 2-6: seven *Level 2-7: eleven *Level 2-8: seven *Level 2-9: eleven *Level 2-10: thirteen *Whack a Zombie*: nine *Grave Danger*: seven *Survival: Night*: five *Survival: Night (Hard)*: nine *Survival: Night (Endless)*: nine *Co-op Night: five *Co-op Hard Night*: nine *Last Stand: Night*: nine The * means that extra graves can appear in that level. Whack a Zombie Graves appear in the mini-game called Whack a Zombie. In it, they release zombies, which must be whacked before they reach the house. However, if a Grave Buster is planted on a grave, no zombies will begin to come out, not even on the final wave. Any zombie that already started to come out will finish and start eating the Grave Buster. If there are fewer than five graves at the start of each small wave, it is possible for two graves to appear, with one slightly delayed behind the other. Survival: Night Levels In the all versions of Survival: Night, new graves will also appear right before each final wave, even on top of plants if the lawn is completely filled with them. Also, if a Grave Buster is planted on a grave as the final wave begins, zombies will still come out of it. So, in these levels it is best not to fill in the lawn. However, graves will not respawn on craters, and to prevent the formation of graves on Survival: Night modes one must completely fill the fourth to ninth column with craters (this is only possible with a recharge hack, since it takes less time for craters to heal than the recharge of about 30 Doom-shrooms, even when using Imitater, the player can place up to 5 Doom-shrooms (10 with Imitater)). Gallery of graves There are big and small versions of every grave which sometimes have inscriptions on them. They refer to the euphemisms used in Monty Python's Dead Parrot sketch. File:Grave1.png File:Grave5.png File:Grave3.png|A grave that says "CEASED TO EXIST" File:Grave7.png File:Grave11.jpg File:Grave6.png File:Grave4.png File:Grave8.png|A grave that says "EXPIRED" File:Grave12.jpg File:Grave10.jpg File:Grave13.jpg File:Grave2.png|Two graves, one of them saying "JUST RESTING" Bereft of Life.PNG|A grave that says "BEREFT OF LIFE" DS graves.PNG|Graves in the DS version Trivia *There is a canceled mini-game which has respawning graves known as Grave Danger. There is still a mini-game that has respawning graves called Whack a Zombie. *In Survival: Night, Survival: Night (Hard), Survival: Night (Endless) and Grave Danger if the whole lawn is filled the plants, one of them will be removed, and a grave will be placed there instead. However, if there is even one empty space on the left three columns, the grave will not remove a plant, and will spawn in the empty space. *In the online version of Survival Mode, the number of graves that will appear is the number of pairs of waves that the player has progressed through, the maximum is 12 while in Grave Danger, the maximum is 17. *Many options in the main menu and quick play are written on them. *The only zombies that are possible to come out of them are the Zombie, the Conehead Zombie and the Buckethead Zombie. *Regardless of the grave's size, the chewing speed of Grave Buster will always stay the same. *If the player looks carefully, all graves have three small flowers on their mounds of earth. **In the DS version, there are four flowers on each of them. See also *Zombie Gravestone *Night *Grave *Grave Buster *Whack a Zombie *Grave Danger Category:Night Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Environment modifiers